Dona Rosa
by Neverlandia
Summary: URCA-Uma Rosa com Amor.Uma fic sobre a novela Brasileira da versão moderna feita por Tiago Santiago da novela de 1972 de Vicente Sesso.Claude vai à casa de Rosa,Frazão vai ajudar,mas acaba piorando tudo.O fim de tudo dependerá da decisão de Claude.Leiam!
1. Capítulo 1

A idéia da Fanfic surgiu assim, do nada. Eu sou viciada em séries, livros, filmes e em fanfics. Leio e escrevo e amoooo fazer isso. Como a minha nova paixão é esse novela, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria escrevendo uma fanfic sobre ela. E eis que num dia, cheguei super cansada do curso, lá pelas onze e meia da noite e fui assistir à novela no site do sbt e passar lá na comunidade. Depois que acabei de assistir me veio uma idéia de uma fic. Ponderei, considerei desistir, mas já fazia tanto tempo que eu não escrevia que eu adorei a idéia. Passei a noite inteira escrevendo e quando decidi parar já nem conseguia ver as teclas (ainda bem que eu sei digitar sem olhar!).

**Título:** Dona Rosa…

**Por: **Srta. Nameless

**Resumo: **Eu sempre fico admirada em como o Claude consegui dizer "Dona Rosa" de um jeito tão bonitinho. Não sei, se eu fosse a Rosa me derreteria toda, até porque ela gosta mesmo é de ser chamada de Rosa e não Serafina. Essa fic foi feita com a intenção de colocar o nosso querido casal em uma situação nunca antes ocorrida. Claude vai à casa de Rosa. Mas Frazão aparecerá. No início para ajudar, mas depois vai acabar fazendo Claude entrar em uma situação difícil. Qual situação será essa? Bom, só digo que não é uma má situação. Claude no fundo queria isso. Mas no final tudo dependerá de Claude. O que ele fará? Apenas uma frase ou um ato pode decidir tudo e a única coisa que ele consegue dizer antes de decidir é: Dona Rosa…

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu. Tudo pertence a Tiago Santiago e antes dele Vicente Sesso.

**Nota:** Os erros de português (pelo menos a maioria) são propositais, ok? Só para deixar a fala mais com a cara do personagem.

**Capítulo 1**

_No escritório…_

Assim que Claude saiu de sua sala a secretária foi a seu encontro. Ele se assustou ao vê-la tão nervosa.

—O que foi, Dona Rosa?

—Não… é que. Bom, eu percebi que o senhor vai embora, e eu tinha esquecido de dizer uma coisa pro senhor, e eu tenho que dizer antes que o senhor vá…

—Tá bom, tá bom, mas agora diga, o que é?

—Assim, se o senhor não se importar… – ela para, respira fundo, por uma fração de segundos fecha os olhos e os aperta, então abre e fala tudo de uma vez. —É que o meu pai falou que o senhor não vai mais lá em casa e ele tá achando estranho. Então ele me mandou dizer que é pro senhor aparecer lá hoje.

Claude fixa o olhar em Serafina Rosa e suspira cansadamente.

—A senhora não disse que nós não iríamos mais precisar fazer isso? E ainda mais você me avisa em cima da hora? Ai, ai, ai, Dona Rosa, eu tenho um jantar com Roberta hoje. Frazon vai me matar.

Ela espera por uma decisão por parte do marido, tentando não se importar na possibilidade de ser "trocada" por Roberta. Quão grande essa possibilidade era? Ela sabia, mas por isso mesmo tentava não pensar e preservar a pequena esperança que acalentava.

Claude olhou ao redor e apertou o botão do elevador. Virou-se para a secretária e disse:

—Tudo bem. Eu vou passar na casa de Roberta para me desculpar e enton vou passar lá na sua casa.

O rosto de Rosa se ilumina e ela não se preocupa em esconder o sorriso. Ao vê-la daquela maneira ele também não deixa de dar um tímido meio-sorriso. Eles se encaram por alguns segundos, completamente imóveis, até que alguém passa por eles, o que quebra o olhar e os sorrisos desaparecem. Ela volta a olhá-lo, mas ele já está dispersado, ao normal.

—Enton, se a senhora não tem mais nada para me dizer, eu vou embora.

—Não, doutor Claude, era só isso mesmo.

Ele espera outro funcionário passar.

—Eu passo na sua casa lá pelas nove horas, pode ser? E eu non preciso ficar muito tempo, han?

—Não, não precisa não. – ela disse, sua voz baixa era triste, seu olhar distraído.

O elevador chegou.

—Enton, tchau.

—Tchau.

Ele entrou. Ela ficou a olhá-lo até que a porta se fechasse.

_No cortiço…_

—Sabe o que que é, Dona Pepa? É que a senhora não sabe o que se passa no coração dos outros, a senhora não sabe o que amar; isso sim. – disse Afrânio com toda a entonação.

—Olha aqui, seu Pingüin desalmado, você não sabe do que você tá falando, você não fala das pessoa aquilo que você não conhece. Eu sei muito bem o que é amar, nossa, já amei muito… – Afrânio a interrompe com uma risada de deboche. Ela infla e dispara a falar.

—Mas o caso aqui não é esse. Fique o senhor sabendo que o que eu tô falando é a mais pura verdade, se você quiser, pode perguntar para Dona Antonieta. Não que a gente vai fica aí, conversando sobre a vida dos outros, porque nóis não somos fofoqueira, claro que não, nem gosto dessas coisas, mas é que a gente vê e comenta, né. Normal.

—Sei…

—Fica queto que eu não terminei. Dessa vez não foi nada que me contaram, eu vi, eu escutei, com esses ouvido aqui ó – apontou para as orelhas – e eu tenho certeza disso que eu tô falando. A sua Serafina, sua queridinha, já tá é bem casada de papel passado e tudo. Eu vi quando ela tava conversando com o Seu Pimpinone.

Afrânio fica transtornado ao ouvir novamente tal calúnia, mas disfarça.

—Dona Pepa… para de inventar essas histórias da Serafina. Você não tem jeito mesmo, sempre falando mal dela. Isso tudo porque você é mal amada.

—Eu sou mal-amada?

—A senhora não tem nada pra fazer a não ser inventar essas coisas. Mas eu sei que a Rosa não ia fazer uma coisa dessas. Agora, da senhora, eu espero tudo.

—Olha, cuidado com o que o senhor fala, tá ouvindo? E sai desse tanque, que será que até de noite você bate cartão aí.

—E o que é que tem? A senhora por acaso vai usar o tanque de noite também? Eu tô aproveitando que hoje não trabalho de noite pra lavar essa roupa do serviço.

—Também, mas já tava na hora, hein. Essa roupa aí já tava pedindo água há muito tempo. Essa camisa aí agora que tá começando a ficar amarela, meu Deus do céu, só mancha de molho, de suco, mas eu já tava começando a pensar se o senhor não tem vergonha de andar por aí com essa roupa que parece que voltou da carvoaria.

—Olha, se a senhora não se importa, eu vou esticar essas roupa ali no varal, que eu não aguento mais essa tagarelice.

—Vai, vai. E não ocupa tudo o varal que amanha bem cedinho eu vou pendurar minhas roupa. – ela abaixa o volume da voz – Como se você tivesse tanta roupa pra encher o varal.

—O que é que a senhora falou aí, Dona Pepa?

—Não falei nada, falei nada. E aí, não vai, não?

—Vou.

—Então vai.

_No Casarão…_

Amália, Rosa e Terezinha estão na sala.

—Serafina, o doutor Croude não vai vir hoje não?

—Ha, eu não sei. Ele falou que vinha, mas já são nove e vinte. Se ficar muito tarde, é capaz que ele nem venha.

—E você tá triste, minha filha?

—Não mãe.

—Mas você tá aí tão quetinha, encolhida aí no sofá, falando mole…

—Eu só to um pouco cansada. Se eu não estivesse aqui, essa hora já estaria dormindo. Então… tá explicado?

—Agora sim. – mentiu Amália.

Tum. Tum. Alguém bateu na porta. Serafina Rosa levantou de um pulo só. A energia voltou ao seu rosto. De repente, estava morrendo de nervoso. Ela foi atender. Ela estava com um sorriso enorme, que se despedaçou ao ver um Giovani completamente surpreso.

—O que é que foi, Serafina?- disse, rindo.

—Como assim, pai?

—Você vem abrir a porta toda feliz, o que eu achei muito estranho, porque nessa hora você já tá dormindo há muito tempo. E depois que me vê, você murcha, assim, como se a minha presença fosse uma coisa ruim.

—Não, claro que não, pai. Imagina. – disse ao perceber que não mais sorria.

—Tem certeza?

—É que a Serafina tava esperando o Claude. – interveio Terezinha.

—Há. Então, ele vem mesmo?

—Eu já não sei, pai.

Giovani entra em casa e Rosa se vira para conversar com a família, ainda perto da porta aberta.

—Mas, como? Você falou com ele?

—Falei. Ele ficou de falar com a amiga primeiro e depois vinha aqui.

—Hum… mas que horas ele disse que vinha.

—Nove horas.

—Mas já passam das nove.

—Então, era isso que a gente tava falando antes do senhor chegar. – Terezinha respondeu.

—E você. Que milagre que aconteceu que você não tá grudada lá com o Mirto?

—O Milton tem que estudar para as provas da faculdade. Hoje ele não vem.

—Mas até que enfim, eu tava começando a pensar que ele não fazia faculdade coisa nenhuma. Parece que só fica aqui, namorando e namorando.

—Também não é assim, né, pai.

—Só dizendo, minha filha. Você é que sabe.

—O senhor devia ficar preocupado é com a Serafina. Ela tá toda caída porque o noivo não veio ainda.

—Mas se ele disse que vai vir, é porque vai vir. – disse Amália. —Vai ver aconteceu alguma coisa, um imprevisto. Ou ele pode estar atrasado. Não faz mal esperar um pouquinho.

—O caso, Amália, é que não é um pouquinho. Já passou meia hora da hora marcada.

—É verdade, mãe. Eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã. Se ele não chegar logo, eu vou dormir.

—Quem chegar?

Toda a espinha de Serafina Rosa Petroni "Geraldy" se congelou naquele exato momento. Se só a voz podia fazer aquilo, é melhor que não se arriscasse a dar meia volta e olhar quem falava atrás de si.

—Desculpe entrar assim, mas eu cheguei na entrada e non tinha ninguém.

—Não se preocupe, doutor Croude. Pode entrar, sim.

Ele sorriu em concordância. Serafina não saiu do lugar, permanecia absolutamente parada, obstruindo a passagem. Ele se aproximou na tentativa de passar e acabou fazendo tudo aquilo que não deveria ter feito: tocou no braço dela e respirou em seu pescoço.

Rosa saiu do lugar imediatamente, transtornada. Claude também não reagiu bem diante da aproximação. Ele pôde sentir o cheiro de Rosa e soube na mesma hora que não poderia se esquecer do aroma tão cedo. Um erro, ele considerava, um erro gravíssimo.

—Pode se sentar alí, doutor. – disse Giovani, fechando a porta.

—Com licença.

Claude se sentou na ponta esquerda, enquanto Amália estava sentada na ponta oposta. Terezinha na poltrona e Rosa em pé ao lado da porta.

—Serafina, o que é que você tá fazendo aí na porta, virou porteira agora? Você não ficou até agora esperando seu namorado pra deixar ele sozinho. Não viu sua irmã, que não sai do sofá com o Mirto, tanto que até já tem a marca dos dois ali naquele cantinho.

Amália e Giovani deram risada, enquanto Terezinha emburrava.

—Nossa, pai. Assim não dá pra ficar aqui. Eu vou dormir, que amanhã eu tenho cursinho.

—Vai, vai. – virou-se para Claude. —Essa menina não sabe brincar. Tá sempre séria. Ao contrário da Serafina. Só agora que ela tá queta. Serafina, porque que você não saiu desse cantinho ainda.

—Seu pai falando com você, minha filha.

—Tá bom, pai. Tá bom, mãe.

Ela se sentou ao lado do Claude, distanciando-se dez centímetros.

Amália não ficou feliz e Giovani ficou incomodado ao ver o recato nos gestos dos dois.

—Seu Croude, o senhor aceita alguma coisa pra comer, pra beber?

—Non, eu non quero nada, non. Eu já jantei.

—Mesmo assim.

—Non, obrigado.

Claude ficou sem graça. Rosa não sabia como agir com os dois pares de olhos em cima de si. Ela procurou o olhar de Claude, mas este estava ocupado com o chão.

—Então… o doutor tem muito trabalha lá no escritório?

—Há, sim. Muito. Rosa pode falar sobre isso, com toda a certeza.

—A Serafina não fala muito do trabalho. Também, a gente não entende nada dessas coisas de construtora.

—Mas eu também não entendo muito, pai. Eu sou só uma secretária.

Claude se vira para Rosa e diz:

—Non, isso non é verdade. Non fale desse jeito de uma secretária. As secretária son muito importantes, ainda mais a senhora.

—Ha, obrigada, dout…Claude. – disse, se corrigindo quando se lembrou que não devia usar a formalidade em frente à familia.

Tum. Tum. O olhar foi quebrado e a porta castigada.

—Ué. Mas quem será? Vocês estão esperando alguém?

—Não, pai.

—Não Giovani.

—Na verdade… – começou o convidado. —Eu disse a Frazon que eu estaria aqui na casa de Rosa nessa hora e disse que ele me procurasse aqui em caso de emergência.

—Frazon? – repetiu Giovani.

—É o amigo do Claude, lá do escritório, o Frazão. Pode deixar ele entrar, pai.

Giovani abriu a porte e, de fato, era Frazão.

—Com licença. Desculpe vir aqui assim, sem ser convidado. Eu posso falar com o Claude um minutinho?

Ele se virou para Claude. Este deu um aceno afirmativo de cabeça. Se levantou do sofá e Rosa o seguiu com o olhar.

—E enton?

—Então o que?

—O que é que você quer me falar?

—Como assim, Claude. Eu não quero te falar nada.

—Enton por que você me disse…

—Agora tá entendo, néh?

—Frazon, enton essa era a idéia que você tinha comentado no caminho?

—Exatamente, meu querido amigo. Eu vou fingir que estou falando algo muito importante pra você e nós saímos daqui direto para o jantar com Roberta e Alabá.

—Você tá interessado é em Alabá, non? Esse resgate foi é pra conseguir jantar com ela.

—Claude, você acha que eu não conseguiria leva-la para jantar sozinho? Você não acha que eu sou um bom amigo? É claro que eu to fazendo tudo isso para te ajudar.

—Tá bom. Agora eu acho que já tá bom. Vamos voltar e dizer que você tem papéis que precisam ser assinados e revisados. Assim nós saímos lago daqui.

—Vamos.

--__ s2 URCA - ROSA&CLAUDE s2 __--

Acabei o capítulo numa parte triste. Claude quer ir embora, Frazão vai ajudá-lo. Na verdade, esse não seria o final, mas é que eu estou com muito sono, nossa já são seis horas da manhã e tenho que acordar daqui três horas. Outro dia, talvez semana que vem, tem mais.

Obrigada por ler e volte sempre.

Comentários são muito bem aceitos.

Abraços,

_Srta. Nameless._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título:** Dona Rosa…

**Por: **Srta. Nameless

**Resumo: **Eu sempre fico admirada em como o Claude consegui dizer "Dona Rosa" de um jeito tão bonitinho. Não sei, se eu fosse a Rosa me derreteria toda, até porque ela gosta mesmo é de ser chamada de Rosa e não Serafina. Essa fic foi feita com a intenção de colocar o nosso querido casal em uma situação nunca antes ocorrida. Claude vai à casa de Rosa. Mas Frazão aparecerá. No início para ajudar, mas depois vai acabar fazendo Claude entrar em uma situação difícil. Qual situação será essa? Bom, só digo que não é uma má situação. Claude no fundo queria isso. Mas no final tudo dependerá de Claude. O que ele fará? Apenas uma frase ou um ato pode decidir tudo e a única coisa que ele consegue dizer antes de decidir é: Dona Rosa…

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu. Tudo pertence a Tiago Santiago e antes dele Vicente Sesso.

**Nota:** Os erros de português (pelo menos a maioria) são propositais, ok? Só para deixar a fala mais com a cara do personagem.

**Capítulo 2**

Claude se aproximou da família e declarou, sua expressão de martírio extremamente falsa.

—Senhor Giovani, Dona Amália, Rosa, vocês von ter que me desculpar, mas non posso ficar mais. Frazon acaba de me trazer péssimas notícias, lá da construtora e eu receio que nós tenhamos que ir embora.

Giovani levanta de seu lugar no sofá imediatamente.

—Mas doutor... O senhor acabou de chegar. Fica mais um pouquinho.

—Me desculpe, senhor Giovani, mas--

O pai de Rosa o interrompeu. Serafina olhou nervosa para a mãe.

—Doutor Claude! Você não quer ficar com a Serafina, não?

—É claro que eu quero. Nossa, é tudo que eu mais quero, mas non tenho escolha...

—Mas o senhor não acha que seria uma desfeita fazer a minha filha ficar esperando e depois ficar um minuto ao lado dela e sair assim.

Claude sorriu sem graça. —Non, non... Eu non quero que o senhor entenda errado, eu queria muito ficar com a Rosa... - ele olhou para a mulher, que por sua vez o encarou sem jeito. —Tanto que eu disse para Frazon só vir numa situação de extrema necessidade.

Frazon aproveitou a deixa...

—É verdade, senhor Giovani. Nossa, se eu te contar você não acredita, o Claude largou tudo lá no escritório para poder vir aqui. A gente tinha tanto trabalho, mas eu não aguentei vê-lo assim tão desanimado, reclamando que queria ver a Rosa, que eu disse que cuidaria de tudo para que ele viesse aqui visitar a sua filha. - terminou com mais um de seus sorrisos geniais que fazia qualquer um concordar com ele.

E de fato, Giovani sorriu.

—Há, então, foi por isso que o doutore chegou atrasado?

—Exatamente! - bradou Frazão.

—Mas, se o senhor ficou lá pra cuidar de tudo, porque o doutore tem que ir embora?

Claude cortou o ar para poder ter o prazer de lançar um olhar assassino para Frazão. O amigo parecia ter um plano, porém não deixou que transparecesse na face.

—Sabe o que é, senhor Giovani, é que o Claude é o dono da construtora, às vezes só ele pode tomar certa decisão. No caso, é um documento que só ele pode assinar, ou seja, só vai valer se for a assinatura dele.

Giovani riu. Serafina olhou ansiosa para os dois confusos homens.

—O que é tão engraçado? - perguntou Claude delicadamente.

—Mas eu que pensava que essa gente de escritório era esperta. Se o problema era a assinatura, porque é que o senhor não trouxe os papéis pro doutore assinar? - disse se dirigindo a Frazão.

Eles não souberam responder. Frazão estava atônito, sua boca abria e fechava repetidamente. "Como eu não havia pensado nisso", ele pensava.

—É que... - O advogado hesitava. —Bom, esse tipo de papéis não pode sair da empresa, sabe, são confidenciais.

—Confidenciais como?

—Quer dizer que tem que estar todo o tempo na empresa. Nós não podemos ficar levando ele para onde formos.

—Isso mesmo. - Claude confirmou mais do que resoluto. —O senhor já pensou se esses documentos caem em mãos erradas? Por isso é que eu tenho que ir lá e assinar esses papéis.

Claude se preparou para se despedir, mas para Giovani a conversa ainda não havia acabado.

—Mas o senhor não pode assinar amanhã?

—Não. - os dois disseram juntos.

—Não, porque amanhã já estará fora do prazo. - Frazão explicou.

O pai de Serafina de repente incorporou uma feição tão completamente diferente da que sustentava até aquele momento, que assustou até a sua esposa.

—Giovani. - chamou Amália.

—Doutore. - disse, ignorando o chamando da mulher, avançando para Claude. —Já faz muito tempo que eu não vejo o senhor com a minha filha. Fique sabendo que se hoje o senhor não aparecesse aqui, eu ia lá naquele escritório e o senhor ia ver o que Giovani Petroni pode fazer. - ele continuava a se aproximar de Claude. Este se encolhia o máximo que podia no mesmo lugar, se recusando a recuar. —Eu até que fui paciente, vi minha filha te esperar... como se isso fosse bonito, deixar minha filha esperando, mas mesmo assim. Agora, não faz nem cinco minutos que o senhor sentou naquele sofá e já vai sair? Me responde... o senhor vai mesmo? Ou vai ficar aqui com a Serafina, a sua namorada?

Giovani parou a centímetros de Claude. Mesmo com estatura menor, o dono da casa conseguiu ficar mais imponente do que o convidado. Serafina sentiu o corpo todo gelar ao pensar no que Claude pensaria de sua família e dela própria, já podia sentir as palavras carregadas de raiva do marido quando se encontrassem no trabalho no dia seguinte.

—Ei, ei... vamos acalmar os ânimos, amigos. - Frazão interveio, ao ver o amigo sem reação. Ele empurrou o amigo um pouco para trás e se colocou à frente de Giovani.

—Senhor, tente entender que nós temos que ir, os papéis são de extrema importância.

—Pois então traga esses papéis aqui. - bravejou.

—Giovani. - Amália deu um passo mais a frente.

—Nós não podemos, lembra da política de confidencialidade que eu comentei.

—Não me importa nada de política de conficenli, concicenfida, confinalidade, isso aí que o senhor disse. Até parece que o doutore gosta mais do trabalho do que da minha Serafina. Todo dia é a mesma desculpa, de muito trabalho. Olha se vocês estão tentando me enganar, se vocês não estão namorando coisa nenhuma --

—Não estamos te enganando, pai. - Serafina decidiu entrar na conversa ao perceber que a discussão mudava de rumo, uma direção perigosa para ela...

—Como não? Se o seu namorado fica mais preocupado com o trabalho do que com você.

Esse fora um duro golpe desferido no coração de Rosa. Ela não deixou transparecer o quanto o pai estava certo. Claude só se importava com os negócios, com os 10 milhões de dólares. O "marido" nem ao menos gostava de ir encontrá-la. Ela engoliu em seco, tentando dizer a si mesma que ela não devia ter esse tipo de expectativa para começo de conversa.

Giovani transformou sua feição novamente, ele passava uma sensação de calma e de paixão, ele realmente amava sua primeira filha, juntamente com tristeza e resignação, pela desconfiança no casamento de sua Fina.

—Fala, minha filha, você tá namorando mesmo com o doutore, ou não?

Claude sentiu vontade de tirar Frazão de sua frente e correr até ela e... tapar sua boca para que ela não dissesse nada. Dependendo do que Rosa falasse, seria o fim. Giovani iria fazer um escândalo, iria querer anular o casamento e isso seria seu passaporte para fora do país - literalmente. Mas ele se segurou no lugar. Ele sabia que se chegasse muito perto de Rosa, se olhasse mais de perto para os olhos suplicantes de Giovani, ele não conseguiria impedir que a mulher falasse aquilo que quisesse falar. Ele devia isso a ela, devia a verdade a essa familia. Mas ele também tinha um sonho. As casas populares. As pessoas que seriam beneficiadas pelo projeto, dependiam dele, o seu sonho de uma vida, dependia desse casamento de aparências. Ele vivia um impasse durante aqueles breves momentos.

Cada qual com seu impedimento - Amália com certeza não contestaria o marido naquela situação, mesmo sabendo de toda a verdade - apenas Frazão poderia se pronunciar e acabar com atmosfera de tensão que recaiu sobre aquela sala.

—Sendo assim, eu acho que nós podemos abrir uma exceção.

—O quê? - disseram Giovani e Claude juntos.

—É, vamos fazer uma exceção para os senhores na nossa política de confidencialidade. Eu vou trazer os papéis aqui, assim o Claude vai poder ficar um pouco mais com a sua amada, não é, Claude?

—O quê? - ainda não havia processado o que Frazão acabara de fazer - Há, sim. Eu acho... que nesse caso, nós podemos abrir uma excesson, sim.

—Afinal, o Claude não tem segredos com a Rosa, não é? E esses papéis estarão todo o tempo comigo. E... não era a intenção dele sair agora - ele olhou sugestivamente para o francês pasmo —Você estava muito ansioso para vir namorar a Rosa, né, Claude. Conta pra eles.

—É. - ele sorriu forçadamente, seus dentes trincando levemente. —Eu estava contando os minutos.

Giovani ainda esperava alguma resposta da filha. Esta última continuava a olhar fixamente para os olhos do pai, apesar de todos os olhares lançados sobre ela. Ao ver que ela não diria nada, o velho Petroni relaxou a postura e sentou-se em sua poltrona.

—Então o senhor vai buscar esses papéis. - disse para Frazão. — E o senhor, se for ficar aqui, pense bem no que está fazendo. Não pense que pode me fazer de bobo. - para Claude.

—Giovani! Não fala assim com eles, até parece que você não tem educação.

—Eu to sendo até muito bem educado com esses senhor, Amália.

Frazão se adiantou para a família Petroni e se despediu.

—Pai...- começou Rosa, logo após a saída de Frazão. Claude gelou com a possível iminência de uma confissão. Sempre que Rosa abria a boca, com essa voz macia e brutalmente verdadeira, ela sentia esse choque frio passar por sua espinha e o ar ficava mais quente em seus pulmões. Ele considerava ser medo, adrenalina. Mas era sempre se somente com Rosa. Ele tinha horror a essa sensação e não entendê-la o fazia desejar não senti-la. O que o impelia a se afastar de Serafina. —Não se preocupe com o meu namoro. Nós nos gostamos muito - sua voz vacilou no "nós".

—Você tem certeza, Serafina?

—Tenho, sim, pai.

—Você sabe que eu só quero ver você feliz, minha filha, não sabe?

—É claro, pai. - ela sorriu e se lançou em direção ao pai. Eles se abraçaram e Amália olhou para Claude.

Ele sorriu sem graça para a sogra. Ela percebeu o quanto ele se sentia mal ao ver pai e filha sofrer com a situação que, principalmente, ele causara. Ela sorriu de volta, por outros motivos. Ele sorrira para não transparecer fraqueza. Ela sorrira para transparecer que compreendia. Por algum motivo, o francês se sentiu constrangido com a sagacidade da sogra.

Rosa sentou-se ao lado da mãe, olhou de relance para Claude e pegou-o olhando-a.

—O senhor pode se sentar, doutore.

—Sim.

Rosa sentiu uma mistura de emoções em dentro de si quando viu Claude se aproximar e sentar ao seu lado que chegava a doer. Ela tinha medo da ira do marido, mas seu primeiro impulso naquele momento era aproveitar cada segundo ao lado do amado.

Ele se sentou pesadamente, ainda não acreditando na situação. Ele sabia que teria que ir, mas pensara que só passaria para registrar que se importava e depois Frazão o levaria embora, de algum modo. Mas para variar as coisas foram piores do que ele planejara. A discussão quase acaba com a farsa do namoro e em consequencia lá iriam dez milhões de dólares pelo ralo. Claude tomou o cuidado de se sentar colado com Rosa dessa vez. Mesmo assim, sentiu os olhos de Giovani nos dois. Seu olhar desviava insistentemente para suas mãos várias vezes. Relutante, ele entendeu. Moveu a mão esquerda para pegar a mão direita de Rosa. A mulher assistia a novela quando sentiu os dedos fortes de Claude se entrelaçar nos seus. Ele estava nervoso, pois seus dedos se esticaram várias vezes até relaxarem com os dela. Por um momento, Rosa teve medo que o marido machucasse sua mão.

Porém, com o passar do tempo, Claude foi afroxando o aperto, seus músculo ficando menos tensos, deixou sua mão, junto com a dela, cair sobre sua perna.

Os sentimentos de Serafina diante desse gesto são os mais indescritiveis possivel.

Apesar do que ela sentia, Claude não parava de pensar no que de melhor poderia estar fazendo. Ele pensava: "Agora eu poderia estar com Nara, fazendo coisas bem mais interessantes. Nara é uma mulher de coisas interessantes. Ou então poderia estar com Roberta, Frazon e Alabá, me divertindo na balada. Mas non, estou aqui, assistindo televison com essa Dona Rosa, e quase perco meu investimento, se esse Giovani dá de me fazer um escândalo..."

Claude realmente é um homem distraído e ambíguo. Sua cabeça pensa uma coisa e seu coração, outra. Enquanto ele se lamentava, inconscientemente se dava conta do quanto estava gostando de toda aquela áurea familiar, do aconchego daquele lar. Do quando estava a vontade segurando a mão de Rosa e da satisfação de ter a mão acariciada pela dela. Aquilo parecia tão simples, aquele gesto que compartilhava com Serafina Rosa era tão simples, singelo que nada de tão glamuroso que poderia estar fazendo o fazia querer soltar aqueles dedinhos carinhosos que o segurava junto a uma realidade de amor. Como ele não fazia idéia de que Giovani, apesar de rabugento, gostava de ter Claude como genro. E que Dona Amália fazia parte dos poucos defensores daquele relacionamento tão conturbado. E que Serafina Rosa Petroni "Geraldy" era a pessoa que mais o amava no mundo.

E que ele estava começando a amá-la como a ninguém mais...

__-- s2 URCA - ROSA&CLAUDE s2 --__

Capítulo pequeno, não? Eu estou sem tempo, por isso o encurtei. Na verdade, tinha programado o volta do Frazão ainda para esse capítulo e algumas coisinhas mais, porém tenho que sair. Mas já vou adiantar as próximas emoções.

**Próximo capítulo: **Rosa e Claude assistem á novela. Mas eles não conseguem ficar quietos nem por um segundo. Amália e Giovani vão dormir e deixam os dois discutindo "sobre a novela". Frazão volta com os papéis e uma má notícia para Claude. As crianças tem medo de dormir com Dona Pepa e vão procurar Serafina. Claude pede que Frazão o ajude com o grande problema que se aproxima. Claude e Rosa fogem do "problema". Quando eles pensaram que tudo estava resolvido, eis que as crianças pregam uma peça e os deixam sem saída - literalmente.

Até mais,

_Srta. Nameless._


End file.
